Una luz
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Hiwatari Satoshi está enamorado de Daisuke y se la pasa pensando en él. Torturándose a sí mismo por su amor no corresondido, aun así él no pierde la esperanza de que tal vez algún día y con el paso del tiempo Daisuke le corresponda. Oneshot.


¡Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Este fanfic es un Satoshi/Daisuke, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Ah! Tengo qué decir que D.N.Angel no me pertenece, pero hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro y solo como diversión propia.

**Una luz.**

_By: **Lindo usagi.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La soledad es como un camino oscuro en el que no se puede ver nada. Y se palpa como un trago amargo e incómodo, como un nudo en la garganta."

En realidad no acostumbro leer libros (salvo los de la escuela). No suelo hacerlo porque no me da tiempo. Pero en cuanto vi este en la biblioteca escolar me llamó mucho la atención y enseguida decidí traerlo a casa.

El leer sus páginas me ha dado un mundo en el cual internarme para escapar de esta realidad aburrida y solitaria.

Pero en cuanto comencé, esa persona llegó a mi mente. En esta noche tan oscura, en la que la luna no puede iluminarme de la misma manera en que alumbra al cielo.

—Quisiera tenerte a mi lado para contemplar juntos esta hermosa vista a través de la ventana —digo en un susurro.

La mano que me rompí cuando te rescaté de haber caído por las escaleras continúa sanando envuelta entre las vendas. Dejaría que todos mis huesos se rompieran para volver a tocar tu cálida piel una vez más. Daría todo para volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, sin tener que separarnos porque alguien nos interrumpe.

Dentro de mí ya no existe ese ángel que aparece por las noches y desaparece silenciosamente de la misma manera. Ahora estás tú… Tú ocupas mi corazón y mi mente, ocupas mi ser completo.

—¿¡Pero qué tonterías estás pensando Satoshi!? —me recrimino con un ligero golpe en la cabeza, mientras intento apartarte.

Aunque no me guste no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar pensar de esa manera, porque quiero que estés a mi lado. Siempre estoy ideando maneras para poder acercarme a ti y poder decirte aunque sea unas cuantas palabras.

Siempre estoy imaginando un mundo utópico en el que sólo estamos tú y yo. No lo puedo evitar. Por más que me reprenda a mí mismo, es imposible que desaparezcas.

"La soledad termina por congelarnos completamente. Cada parte de nosotros termina cristalizándose con mayor lentitud y dolor cada vez. Por eso ¿Necesitamos de alguien para vivir¿Necesitamos de alguien que nos bese en la frente todas la noches antes de ir a dormir?"

Yo sí. Pero no necesito a alguien. Te necesito a ti. Sólo a ti Niwa Daisuke, eres la persona con quien quiero estar. ¿Aceptarías quedarte conmigo para toda la vida?

Río por lo estúpido de la frase. Río porque al pensarlo demuestro mi maldita debilidad. Río por lo vacía que se encuentra mi vida en estos momentos. Una risa de dolor.

"La soledad hace que nuestro corazón lata con mayor debilidad cada vez, hasta que se detiene por completo. La soledad comienza a consumir nuestra vida, hasta que por fin lo hace."

Leo unas cuantas líneas más y entonces me doy cuenta de que mis párpados pesan más que antes.

Siento el viento frío que entra por la ventana y me levanto del lugar para irme a dormir. Me quito los lentes y los dejo en el buró blanco de madera. Me desvisto y me pongo el pijama. Finalmente me cubro con las sábanas que me dan calor.

Cierro los ojos sabiendo que esta noche también soñaré contigo.

—Hasta mañana… Niwa Daisuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acelero para llega al salón de clases. Por alguna razón no dormí un poco más. Al parecer no quería despertar, aunque no recuerdo mis sueños. ¿Habrás estado en ellos?

Doy unos cuantos pasos más y abro la puerta del aula. Suspiro completamente aliviado al darme cuenta de que el maestro no ha llegado, aunque la mayoría de mis compañeros ya lo hicieron, incluyéndote. Enseguida mi cuerpo se tensa cuando nuestras miradas coinciden. Luego me sonríes y yo me sonrojo imperceptiblemente. Intento voltear mi rostro.

—¡Buenos días Hi… —haces un pausa— Satoshi ¿Hoy también comeremos juntos en la hora del descanso, verdad?

Balbuceo al contestarte y luego maldigo en mi interior por mis acciones tan obvias. Paso a tu lado aun más avergonzado. Te observo de reojo y me doy cuenta de que me miras algo curioso. Dejo la mochila en el pupitre y luego me siento justo detrás de ti.

Llega el profesor y entonces desvías la mirada. Entonces me siento más aliviado y me preparo para escuchar la clase.

Por alguna razón aun existe la esperanza en mí. Tal vez algún día seas capaz de enamorarte de mí y yo estaría más que agradecido con el cielo. No pierdo la esperanza de que tal vez…

—¿Gustas de mi comida? Traje dos raciones, una es para ti —me dices con tanta emoción que me alegra el momento, aunque en el exterior no lo pueda demostrar.

—Gracias…

En mi mente aun existe una luz que me dice que no pierda la fe.

**Fin.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fanfic! En serio se los agradezco. ¿A cuántos de nosotros nos pasa lo que a Satoshi cuando nos enamoramos? Cántos no imaginan situaciones en las que comparten tanto con esa persona especial¿Cuántos no pierden la esperanza porque saben que exista una posibilidad de que esa persona les corresponda?? Pus imagino que a todos.

Me despido esperando que la hayan pasado bien al leer mi fanfic y suplicándoles que dejen un review si les gustó, y si no, también. Prometo que lucharé por ser mejor cada vez.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
